


aurora (meet me in the stars)

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy and the demon he got stuck with go for a little nighttime ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aurora (meet me in the stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> THIS IS FOR SKITTIDYNE'S UNABASHEDLY AMAZING AND GORGEOUS SUPERNATURAL AU! please go read it, everyone should read it right now i beg of you, you won't be disappointed. it's pretty much the fic that dragged me back into volleyball hell.
> 
> also this is probably set after everything starts going to shit. probably? anyway, enjoy!

Kenma gets frustrated more times than he’d like to admit, but none have ever sent him searching out his stolen broom for a little nighttime ride--until now. Nervousness doesn’t even touch his heels as he sits saddle-side on it, and he shoots off... or almost does. He jerks back instead, Kuro’s hand around his wrist, and the witch throws him a look he hopes conveys his  _let go of me right now_  message. Either’s it’s too dark for Kuro to see it, or the wily demon is ignoring it, because he just tugs Kenma back down and crawls his fingers up the side of his arm. Guess implicitly said orders don’t work either, and the one he’d gave him had already worn off.

They come to rest on his shoulder. “Thinking of leaving me behind already?” Kuro asks, and Kenma hesitates at the genuine curiosity in his voice. He shakes his head--his original plan only had him, and he wished it still did, but Kuro is someone he has to account for now. He ignores the stinging pain in his chest as a voice in the back of his mind gently reminds him he had more than just Kuro to bring along before.

“Get on before I start considering it,” Kenma replies, and he feels the broom shift with the demon’s weight. Kuro’s arms go around his middle, warm and firm and practically screaming that he won’t let go. Kenma pretends it’s because they’re lifting off and not because he’s been pointedly telling him to get lost for the past couple of days. The skies are clear tonight, but the city makes it hard to see stars. Only the brightest get through, and even then--they’re barely there.

Kuro’s grip relaxes as they still in the air. There’s no wind to worry over, and despite his fall he’s successfully avoided a fear of heights. He knows Kenma won’t kick him off either, at least until he figures out a way to get rid of him permanently without dying in the process. The threat feels empty in the quiet of his mind, and Kenma concentrates on finding a better spot. He starts off past the city, leaning forward to hasten their journey, and doesn’t stop until Kuro rests his chin against his shoulder and nearly yells into his ear.

“Where the hell are we going?”

“You don’t have to yell,” Kenma replies instead of answering, and he slows down until they’re back to resting in the air again. The stars are much more visible now, and despite the fact he’s out of the (relative) comfort of his hotel room, Kenma feels fine. No one knows he’s out here; there’s no way for someone  _to_  track him out here. He feels Kuro lean back, craning his neck at the sky, and Kenma does too. Not enough to rest against him, because that’s not something he’s going to allow right now (or maybe ever again), but enough to see constellations and the sharp angle of Kuro’s jaw.

He names them in the quiet, stopping only when Kuro turns his gaze down and Kenma feels the demon study him in the dim moonlight. It makes his skin crawl and his lungs feel like they’re made of lead, the way he looks. “I never pegged you for a romantic,” Kuro purrs instead of saying anything else, and Kenma huffs.

“It’s nothing like that. That’s just what people’ve called them so anyone can identify them. Stars aren’t anything special after all,” he answers back, unsuccessfully ignore Kuro’s curious looks as he tries to pick out another he hasn’t said yet. One shoots by instead and he jerks back against his demon, startled. Kuro’s eyes immediately get off of him and get to the sky, and Kenma feels the chuckle rumbling in Kuro’s chest behind him as a few more shoot across the sky.

Kenma elbows him and frowns at the meteor shower.

“There wasn’t supposed to be one tonight.” It’d be worrying if he thought it meant anything. There wasn’t anything regarding meteor showers or falling stars in Kiyoko’s books, was there? He can’t think of any, and he realizes, somewhat belatedly, his erratic sleep schedule (when there’s one at all) might be the cause of his absentmindedness as of late. He resolves to make better coffee and to have a cup or three when he gets back.

“It might be a good omen.” If he wasn’t a demon, Kenma’d swear he was clairvoyant. Unless demons could still be clairvoyant. The thought makes him shiver, and Kuro must take it as a sign of the chilled night air getting to him, because he tries to curl around Kenma as best he can. “Humans wish on these things, right?”

He stifles a snort and feels Kuro brighten behind him. It’s uncomfortable how much he means to Kuro, even if it’s not something he’s entirely sure can be helped. It almost makes him wish he’d spent time studying up on demons instead of doing just enough to learn how to sacrifice one for an angel. Almost.

“Kids do.” Which he  _isn’t_ , and Kenma gives Kuro a sidelong glance, daring him to say something. Kuro catches his eye, furrows his eyebrows, and hugs him tighter. It winds something in his chest and he wishes he could fly fast enough to get rid of it, but he’s still too rusty to try and it wouldn’t help anyway. It’s just a flight of fancy, nothing more. Just like wishing on stars.

It doesn’t really surprise him to hear Kuro muttering under his breath every time one passes them. It’s too soft for him to make out, so he stops trying after the third one. He can’t help but feel they’re all for him, though, and his stomach twists like he’s going to puke. He isn’t going to, of course--he hadn’t done that since he’d forced Kuro to take Lev out of his room and been left blissfully, wonderfully alone, and he realizes that it wasn’t that long ago.

It feels like a lot longer. The persistent ache in his chest confirms it hasn’t been as long as it feels. The days are melting together, the runes blurring in his mind, and Kenma feels Kuro cradle him against his chest. The demon’s face buries into his hair, and a claw pulls at his ponytail. Kenma nudges it away with the back of his arm, so it settles on his waist. They land without him realizing it until his feet hit the ground and the broom clatters out from beneath him; if Kuro wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve fallen on his ass.

Neither thought is not a pleasant one. A wave of exhaustion sweeps over him, now that his guard is down and he isn’t busying himself with this or that, and Kenma digs his fingers into Kuro’s arm when the demon lays them both down. He’s a welcome warmth, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d slept together like this (or closer), but while Kenma might want his warmth his company is another matter entirely. Fighting sleep is pointless this close to Kuro, especially with his claws gently carding through his hair and his nose pressing against his throat. Kenma swallows hard, Kuro shifts to ghost his lips across bare skin-- it isn’t a gesture that  _means_  anything, it’s just something that happens--and another star soars by before his eyes slide shut.


End file.
